


Alien Plushie

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Oikawa hears that Iwaizumi doesn't think of him more than just a friend. It hurts his heart because they had confessed to each other that they wanted something more.Iwaizumi apologizes with an alien plushie and asks for something else.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Kudos: 50
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Alien Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> Final day! a smol one-shot :D
> 
> Day 10:Free day

"Tooru, come on," Iwaizumi stood outside Oikawa's bedroom door. He tried opening the door, but Oikawa's weight pressed against the door, and a harsh "go away" stopped him. He knocked again, and there was no response from the other side. Iwaizumi sighed, sitting on the floor in front of the door, leaning his head back. "Come on, Tooru, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that," Iwaizumi heard Oikawa reply, and it hurt his chest; he had really fucked up this time. "Just tell everyone else that we're nothing, actually, say it to my face. Apparently, I'm being misled." Iwaizumi put a hand on his hair, frustrated that he had caused this to happen, "You know I didn't mean that."

"What then, are you ashamed of me?" The question hurt Iwaizumi's heart even more. He never wanted Oikawa to feel that way. "No, never, why would you say that?" He heard a frustrated groan from Oikawa, "Hajime, you literally told Makki and Mattsun that we were nothing! That you didn't see me more than just a friend, I heard all of that. I thought you'd at least tell them we were something!"

Iwaizumi couldn't say anything against that, since it was true. He had told them that Oikawa was nothing but a friend to the two and didn't realize that the said person was in the gym with them. He didn't mean it, but it was because he panicked when asked the question, "when are you gonna ask Oikawa out?"

But Iwaizumi couldn't say that now, Oikawa was mad at him, and for a good reason. He hurt Oikawa's feelings when the setter never did so to him. He felt terrible and was brainstorming a way of apologizing. It didn't help that Oikawa was hard to convince and talk to when he was mad. So, he put his years of knowing him to use and thought long and hard on how to apologize to him.

He stood up from his seat and went into the living room, no one was home, and he was free to roam around; it was like his second home at this point anyway. He sat on the couch and took a deep breath. An object to his right caught his attention; it was an alien plushie. To be specific, it was the only alien plushie in the household, and it was Oikawa's favorite one. It _was_ owned by him.

"What are you doing out here?" Iwaizumi took hold of the plush and squeezing it in his arms. He never liked Oikawa's weird obsession with aliens but never held it against him since he had the same thing with Godzilla. But while he stared down at the plush, an idea came into his head, one that he would never imagine himself doing, but for Oikawa's forgiveness, it was worth it.

With the plush in his hands, he walked back upstairs. He held on to the knob and turned it, he pushed the door, and Oikawa's weight was no longer there, so he entered the room. Oikawa was on his bed, wrapped in his blankets with fresh tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi felt all the guilt double tenfold; he hated seeing Oikawa cry. He hated it even more because he was the one who caused it.

He approached him but was met with a glare, "why do you have my plushie." Iwaizumi almost forgot about the said object in his other hand. He brought the plushie to his chest, hugging it, "I was gonna apologize with it." It sounded so stupid and ridiculous, but the surprise in Oikawa's eyes made him continue.

Iwaizumi stood over him at the side of the bed, while Oikawa looked up, "I'm sorry for what I said in the gym. I panicked. I didn't know how to tell them that there was something, and I wasn't sure that you'd want us to be rumored as just 'more than friends' or something. I would never be ashamed of you. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you cry. I hate it when you cry." Iwaizumi frowned, then looked down at the plushie.

"I assumed you'd want us to be official if people were gonna talk about us. I have no other excuse for what I said, but I panicked, and I didn't know what to say to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. I know I could've said anything else but that, but I didn't. I promise you're more than just a friend. I love you. I'm sorry." Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa again, who was making an unreadable expression, which was worrying because he usually saw through his masks.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, hugging the plushie tighter, "if you're not mad at me anymore and you've calmed down, I was wondering if you wanted to be official already so we wouldn't have this problem again." There was silence, and through that silence, Iwaizumi held the plushie the tightest he possibly could.

"Hajime, you're gonna break my plushie," Oikawa told him, which made him suddenly let go of the plushie and fall on the bed. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa as he took the plushie and hugged it. It was an adorable sight. "Your timing sucks,"

Iwaizumi was silent; he didn't know where this was going. Was he going to get rejected? Get yelled at? Will he lose whatever he had with Oikawa?

"I'd love to."

Iwaizumi blinked, giving him a look of disbelief, "huh?"

"Once I'm done being mad, of course," Oikawa gave him a look, sniffling. Iwaizumi sighed, sitting on the bed and wiping whatever tears left on Oikawa's cheeks, "I'll wait then."

"I've got to say. The alien plushie gave you forgiveness points."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i cant believe i did 10 days :0 but hey its heeere aaaaa :DDD


End file.
